


It’s All About Trust

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jack needs a break from being the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s All About Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #393: Domination/Submission, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> This is a double drabble.

Jack’s done Dom/sub relationships in his past, usually taking the Dom role himself, but they’re not his thing these days. Perhaps because he has to be the boss all day at work, issuing orders, he prefers relationships based on equality.

But there are days when the burden of being the leader, making all the difficult life or death decisions, becomes too heavy to bear; then all he wants is for someone else to take over and tell him what to do. 

At times like that, Jack’s grateful that Ianto understands his needs and willingly takes charge, so that even if just for a while, he can submit to someone else’s will and exist merely to serve his lover in whatever way Ianto chooses.

Following orders is so much easier than giving them; it simplifies everything. Worry and stress melt away; Jack has no decisions to make, whatever Ianto wishes of him, he does without question or hesitation, because he trusts his lover completely, knows Ianto would never tell him to do anything he wouldn’t be comfortable with.

Afterwards, when he’s once again the boss, Jack feels lighter, able to take charge again. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Ianto.

The End


End file.
